


Discussions - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 18

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [18]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur doesn't want to be an outlaw, Arthur has a vision in mind, Drinking, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Marriage, Micah drifts away from Dutch, Outlaws, RDR2, Rhodes - Freeform, Saloon, a ring, a year skip, arthur thinks about his future, happy arthur morgan for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur talks about his future.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Discussions - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 18

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go until the finale!!

——-

So much can change within a year. With Micah and Arthur as in love as they are, the days seemed to fly by. Days quickly turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and before they knew it a whole year went by. But their love for each other never died out as Dutch warned Morgan that it may. No, in fact it only grew stronger and quickly Arthur had an important discussion weighing heavily on his mind. A discussion that will change his life forever, hopefully if he played his cards right it would be for the better.

It was starting to become apparent around the other gang members of Micah and Arthur's relationship. And to Arthur's guilty admission their relationship was getting harder to hide. Dutch and Hosea were watchful, especially Dutch who seemed to be less oblivious than before so the two had to tread carefully.

At camp, Arthur was talking to John. Micah had been absent but it was for a good reason, the two planned to meet later that afternoon so Micah left early to get some stuff done.

"You wonder if there's somethin' more to life than shootin', money and killlin'... Marston?... If it held more sentimental value than takin' lives?"

"Sometimes...But that's just not how we're raised, you of all people should know this." John replied briefly.

"Well... I was thinkin'... And I'm pretty damn tired of livin' this life. I want to settle down, in a cabin somewhere with horses 'n cows... I don't know... perhaps even get married.. " Arthur approached this topic sheepishly but he felt the most comfortable opening up to John in this way, because he sees him as a brother.

"....you want to become a rancher, like Dutch? And get married? I expected something like this from Abigail, but from you? D-did you have anyone in mind to marry?"

Arthur masked his mistake with a laugh. Turning away and shaking his head as he raised his hand. "It's just an idea Marston.. Ain't no one goin' have me anyway." Arthur turned to leave not wanting to carry on this conversation further or else he'd put his foot in it. But John was still quite confused.

Arthur being Arthur, he left it at that as he went to his halfbred mare who was hitched by the nearest post to Morgan's tent. John watched him and asked with a cock of his head. "Where are you going? You only just got back last night."

The oldest of the two mounted his mare and gave her a pat on the neck before taking the reins in his hand. "Rhodes, there's someone there I gotta meet with." Arthur gave a playful wink then eased his horse into a lope out of camp. When he was on the open path the man loosened the reins and allowed for his mare to gallop, riding off to the Rhodes saloon.

Once at the saloon, Arthur dismounted and hitched his horse and made sure her girth was loosened so she was comfortable. Then the younger outlaw took off his hat and pulled his hair back, his shoulder length hair was hard to manage at times and the man kept it messy. But today was important so he made sure he looked his best.

After putting on his hat a few long strands of his bangs fell against his face, Arthur groaned in protest but decided to leave it. He reached in his saddle bag and discreetly took a small box and placed it in his satchel. Wearing a smile as his blue eyes gleamed with joy.

Arthur made his way into the saloon. It didn't take long for the cowboy to spot the man he was looking for. Micah was sitting at a table in a corner away from the busy chatter and noise. Arthur approached him, placing a gentle hand over his shoulder. In this moment it took everything he had to not lean over and kiss him, but Arthur knew if someone saw they would be thrown in jail for their 'unnatural behaviour'

"You made it." Arthur muttered softly before taking a seat across from where Micah sat.

Micah smiled at his boyfriend, placing his hands across the table to subtly hold his hand," of course. It would've been rude of me to keep you waiting, Cowpoke." Teased the older man with a wink, Arthur averted his gaze to conceal a smile in response, "how are you?"

"I was talkin' with John before I came to see you." Arthur added, avoiding Micah's question to draw his suspicion away from Arthur's excitement.

"Oh? And how is that reckless boy doing? Suely he's beside himself that he gets to help Bill steal the braithwaite's sheep." Micah teased with a chuckle, knowing that he hates herding livestock.

Arthur laughed softly. "He's alright, he didn't really mention the sheep, but then again I didn't ask. "The man smirked. "I was eh.. actually discussing what I told you a few months back. How I want to leave, don't want to be an outlaw no more. I'm tired of pretending for Dutch.."

"Hm..and what did he say? I imagine along the lines of what I said to you. It's too dangerous, Arthur. Our names are all over this damn country and sticking with Dutch ensures our safety. If you leave now who will free you from a rope around your neck? "

"We'll disappear for awhile. Least till the heat on us dies down a bit. I'm tired of killin', don't you want more in life than this? You and I will leave together, we will be fine. We don't need Dutch. Micah, I want a life with you. Don't think I haven't noticed the cold shoulder you've been turnin' towards Dutch? Why are you driftin' from him?"

"Hm." Micah huffed softly as he averted his gaze, clearly he wasn't interested in talking about that certain topic. He leaned back in his chair as he glared at Arthur.

Trying to conceal a smirk on his lips, Micah stood from his chair and carefully made his way around Arthur, stopping behind him as he placed his hands on the back of the younger man's chair, leaning close to him and kissing him on his neck briefly before pulling away with a chuckle when Arthur groaned and quickly turned his head to look back at Micah, giving him a scowl.

"Come on, Cowpoke...I'm bored, let's go somewhere else, hmm?" Micah spoke softly as he winked at the younger man, gently taking hold of Arthur's bandanna, using it to pull Arthur off the chair and out of the saloon before he could react.


End file.
